


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

"Oh, yer a naughty professor, Harry," Hagrid said. Draco saw Harry's eyes widen and they both turned toward Hagrid, who was holding a familiar pair of stockings. "They were on the floor behind your chair. I'd have thought those were more Malfoy's style than yers but whatever makes yeh happy is fine by me."

"Thank you, Hagrid. Harry must have been planning to return them to me." Draco reached out and took the stockings from Hagrid while Harry stood gobsmacked. "We will need these later."

Hagrid laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "Bring Malfoy around for tea when you come tomorrow afternoon. I'll make some rock cakes for yeh."

"Sure," Harry replied, apparently having recovered his senses. They watched Hagrid lumber away. "Now everyone will know."

"I told you that it was hardly a secret," Draco said calmly. "And see? Hagrid wasn't even the least bit bothered. He just wants you to be happy."

Harry's face was pinched. "Was Hagrid just handling your lingerie?"

"Good thing I have more where these came from," Draco said with a smirk. He guided Harry towards the door and, hopefully, back to his chambers. "The amethyst corset and knickers look exquisite with my eyes."


End file.
